puzzle memories
by blackmagicseal
Summary: moved


I'd love to continue this story. Because I feel happy when writing this.

But I feel bad. I'm not good enough to description the whole thing. oh, I'm really sorry~ I just wanna write this story use English language.

_To NajaFans101_thank you about your advice and the review. Yes.. I think I hve strange English story*grin* but could't help. I'm still stupid *cough*_

_Kaiba little AU*Oow*_

So, I'll start the story now.

Chapter 3

**STARING**

"Wheeler?" Kaiba still sits in the chair. He just stared at the blonde."Are you awake?" The silence make Kaiba think something really got wrong.

Joey opens his eyes. He slowly put his right hand to his head. When he realize someone watching him, he try to see better about who's that. That person standing and walking up to him. He has chocolate hair and Joey can see the blue eyes watching him filled with question.

"Wheeler?" Joey hear his name being called, he just can say "hn..".

He try to sit but that action make his head got a headache."Aww it's hurt!" Joey held his head with both of his hands.

Suddenly Kaiba was holding Joey's hand with his left hand. Joey stared at Kaiba. Kaiba sighed and take the medicine from the table and give them to Joey."Drink this." Joey try to hold his headache and grab the medicine.

"Can ya give back my hand?" Kaiba release Joey's hand. Kaiba take the glass of water and give that to the blonde. Jou just murmured "Thank you" and swallowed that medicine with huge gulp. Kaiba just watching him in silence. After finished, Joey gave the empty glass to Kaiba and Kaiba put that back to the table. Joey's head feel better now. He scanned the whole room. He knew he's not in his own room. The room was so big and his bed is in king size.

"So.." Joey turned his attention to the man who talk to him." Do you remember anything Wheeler?" Kaiba tried hard not to sound annoyed.

"Hn, so did I know ya?"

"Wha..t? Wheeler?" Kaiba narrowing his eyes." He think that the stupid mutt playing game at him. But when he saw the honest feel from his eyes. Kaiba know he didn't joking._ "Is this about the doctor warning at him?"_ Kaiba thinking. He put his hand to his chin.

When Joey saw the strange man thinking, he rolled his eye. He feel weird, he didn't know that man but didn't feel scare or something like that._ "Dit that man know me?"_ Joey just can think that now from the way he give him medicine and the bandage wrap in his head.

"Do you lose your mind?" Kaiba asked and stared at Joey's eyes.

"Pff.. Hahaha, whaddaya mean? I'm not losing my mind. I just didn't know who ya're.." Joey feels funny when that man asked about him being lost his mind.

"You are not amnesia?"

"Off course not. I'll prove it. My name is Joey Wheeler. I'm in senior high school.. So, what abou' ya?"

_"Just he forgot about people around him?"_

".. .."

"Emm, I don't know why. But I can say ya're a good guy!" Joey grinned. Kaiba shocked. The mutt who always hate him told him that he's good guy? That was insane. When Kaiba hear a soft knock from the door, he turn to see Mokuba come from outside. Mokuba see that Joey was awake and he walking in with cheer up.

"Joey~" Mokuba actually just want to check on Joey and his big brother before he go to the bed because he still worried. But when he knew Joey is awake, He feel his mind lighter now. Kaiba watched his brother in front him, Mokuba checking the bandage in Joey's head and the blonde just grinned at him. Kaiba became a little worried. He glared at Joey, how can he explain about Wheeler's lost memory? About he just knew himself and didn't know the others. Kaiba still thinking with himself when he heard Mokuba talks with that blonde.

"Joey, I'm sorry about what happen today.." Kaiba silent, waiting for the answer. But he really shocked when Joey just hug his little brother. Mokuba become confused too. He felt a little embarassed and turned his gaze to his big brother. He can see the shocked face in his big brother's face. Joey push Mokuba shoulder but still holding it.

"Don't worry Mokuba, I'm okay. Maybe I just got a headache..besides, this the brother's duty to protect his little brother." Joey smile ear to ear.

"What?" Kaiba scream in his mind. Mokuba stared at Joey and Joey still smiling.

TBC

hehe, I hope not to weird story. Joey think that Mokuba is his little brother and he didn't know about Kaiba. What about Joey's friend? Did he still know about them and not messy up in his mind?

Maybe they character will be little OOC, this is my weird style to tell the story ~


End file.
